


You were born in Canada?!

by midnightviolet



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: And Charlie Gillespie’s Acadian, Français | French, Luke grew up in Canada, Luke knows French, Luke speaks French, Luke's originally from Canada therefore Canadian/Canadian-American
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet
Summary: Luke's originally from Canada. Julie finds out.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	You were born in Canada?!

**Author's Note:**

> Cause Charlie Gillespie's Canadian and I remembered that line from Victorious where Jade tells everyone about Beck being Canadian. Which is where the title comes from. Thank you to anyone who kudos or comments.

“Ugh, I can’t wait for summer vacation.” Julie says walking into the studio and collapsing onto the couch.

“Here, here!” Reggie shouts in support.

"Yeah, then we can write songs all day long." Luke says enthusiastically.

“Or,” Alex starts looking first at Luke and then at Julie. "Other summer stuff." Luke shoots him a look. "In addition to the band."

"I'd love a vacation!" Julie said.

"Yeah, there's plenty of places we wanted to see before - You know." Reggie said.

"We died?" Alex said.

"Yeah." Reggie said solemnly.

"Where would you want to go Julie? Or us cause we'd be coming too?" Alex asked hopefully.

Julie opened an eye. "Of course I'd love for you guys to come along. And Flynn. And no idea. Maybe somewhere cold?"

"Oh!" Reggie said. "Luke could show us where he grew up!"

"What? Didn't you grow up here?" Julie asked Luke.

"Uh. No. Not technically." He said hesitantly. "IgrewupinCanada." He said, his voice low.

"What?" Julie asked.

"I grew up up in Canada." He half shouted.

Julie abruptly sat up. "You were born in Canada?!" Julie half shouts "As in -" pointing a finger upward.

"Well that makes it look like you're asking if Luke's an alien." Alex said.

"Oh nice Roswell - Wait you've never seen OG Roswell. Nevermind." Julie said.

"Roswell?" Reggie asked. "Like that alien crash in the 40's?"

"Yeah it's based on that. It's a show. And they remade it like two years ago. We can watch it later."

"And Canada isn't cold all the time. We have all four seasons." Luke said defensively.

"What - is it provinces?" Julie asked and Luke nodded. "What province did you grow up in? How long did you live there?" Julie asked.

"New Brunswick. And til I was 10."

"Was it a major difference?"

"Not really. I mean it took a bit, all your money's the same colour and I'm still not clear on fahrenheit so I still sometimes use celsius." Luke said.

"So..." Julie started. "You speak French?"

Luke smiled. "Oui."

"And that means?" Reggie asked.

"Yes. And I speak Acadian French.”

"Are we going to have to learn Acadian French?" Reggie asked.

"Nah. It's a bilingual province, you'll be good. I can't wait to show you guys around! There's the Hopewell Rocks and the Fundy Trail! This is gonna be awesome!" Luke said enthusiastically.

"So we're going to New Brunswick over the summer?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Looks like." Julie said, smiling.


End file.
